High Horse
by Bad Wolf Paradox
Summary: Gwen of Sugar Valley and Jill of Forget-Me-Not Valley were always good friends. But Gwen wanted something a little bit more than that. fem-slash.


A/N:: **Alternate Title:** Benefits

This fic like others I have written is a result of a Harvest Moon roleplay I'm apart of on Tumblr. It's first-person from Gwen's point of view. Warning: It is slash.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>I watched as Jill tied her hair back into its ponytail, her hair somehow splitting into two equal parts without her even touching it. Wait… How does she do that? My hair has to be just as long as hers and yet I can never make it stay like that without using another rubber band. I must have been quiet for a while because she spoke up from her work on cleaning her horse, Arcadia.<p>

"Ah sorry there's not a lot for you two to do here, Gwen." She said, looking at me apologetically, "I forget how quiet it can be here."

"It's alright Jill. Kurt has his attention on Lumina and I haveyou to keep me company!" she rolled her eyes as I winked suggestively at her.

"I suppose. But still as your hostess and all, I think I should have something fun to do."

"As hostess? If Forget-Me-Not Valley had a mayor, you would be great. Oh, I have an idea! We should have a horse race! Right now!"

She gave me a strange look, "Sure, but I don't really race with Arcadia."

"Great! Gives me more of an advantage."

Rolling her eyes again, she whistled for her horse and explained the route we could take. Essentially, we would start from the Goddess Spring, ride down to the beach, around Turtle Pond and then finally back up to the Spring. An easy enough task. I placed my saddle on Napoleon until I noticed something.

"Jill! Where's your saddle?"

She hopped onto Arcadia as if it was nothing. "Huh? Oh, I don't have one. Arcadia doesn't like it so I ride her without one."

She had to be joking, right? But the innocent look on her face said otherwise. "Doesn't it feel… I don't know, uncomfortable?" Or too pleasurable, I wanted to ask but I'd rather avoid that glare of hers. She looked confused at first before shrugging.

"Feels fine to me."

Well I couldn't let myself be shown up by this brunette farmer, now could I? I removed the saddle from Napoleon's back and hopped on as well with him neighing in surprise. Soon enough we rode off and naturally I was in the lead. But it was hard to focus with Napoleon's constant galloping. She overtook me when I almost made a wrong turn and I found myself staring at the back of that bouncing ponytail of hers.

By some stroke of luck, Jill won, hopping off of Arcadia with a giant grin on her face. If I wasn't extremely tired, I would have jumped on her.

"You need help getting off your high horse?" she asked smugly.

"Jill, if you don't shut up, I'll tickle you to death."

She didn't bother hiding that cute laugh of hers as she offered her hands to help me down, "Maybe you should have just left the saddle on."

I was about to say something as I grabbed her hands to help pull me off of Napoleon but I couldn't keep my balance. Next thing I knew I was on top of her, my hands in hers just above her head. We didn't move for a while, the blush on her cheeks growing. But wait, she was blushing? As much as I always teased her about being my lesbian lover and as much as she humored me (and by humored I mean roll her eyes and resist my nickname) I never thought Jill was even the least bit interested in girls. Or at least me. So why as she blushing?

"Gwen? C-can you get off of me?" she interrupted my thoughts, violet eyes pleading for her release, "You're kind of heavy."

I pretended to consider releasing her, one hand on my chin before smirking down at her, "Nah, don't feel like it."

She squealed and squirmed underneath me as I went for one of her few weaknesses, licking her ear. She pleaded again but to no avail. Her blush grew, becoming just too irresistible for me.

"G-Gwen! Let me go!" she whined again, "What if someone walks over and sees us?"

"So? I don't care if someone sees us." I grinned down at her, "You're my lesbian lover after all."

She didn't roll her eyes this time and only blushed a darker shade. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting. Not being able to resist any longer, I pressed my lips down onto hers, getting no resistance from her side. When I removed them, she was silent, her face red like a tomato. Surely I would have been yelled at by now. But all she did was look away, embarrassed. I stared at her in confusion until she finally spoke.

"Why did you kiss me, Gwen?" she asked, still refusing to look at me.

"I couldn't help it. You're too cute." I didn't want to say how I really felt. Not yet anyways. "You didn't like it?"

"It's not that… I-I mean…" She turned those violet eyes back to me, "I don't know if this is right…"

"You shouldn't care if it's right or wrong, Jill. Come on! Let's go out!"

She looked surprised by my request, "B-but, Gwen! We're two girls I mean we're friends! Friends don't date."

"Who made up that rule?" I moved to get off of her and helped her up, "How about we call this 'friends with benefits'?"

"Friends with benefits…" She seemed satisfied with this because she smiled and nodded.

I took her hand and led her back to her farm with Arcadia and Napoleon following behind. I wasn't really satisfied with just being friends, benefits or none. But as I looked back at her smiling at me, her high ponytail bobbing as we walked, I thought to myself. _"This will do… for now." _

After all, how long could this "friends with benefits" thing last anyways?


End file.
